Pulling Heartstrings
by lupus-stellam
Summary: Cardverse AU. Ludwig and Keiko have been married for five years, and they prove to be a flawless combination in steering the wheels of the kingdom. However, as an actual pair of husband and wife, they still have a ways to go... [Germany/Fem!Japan] Other pairings may come in too...
1. Chapter I

Chapter 1

-More Than a Partnership of Mutual Benefit-

It was like invisible barriers existed between the two individuals.

Day in, day out, they greeted each other good morning, started the meal in silence, conduct a meeting with their council members, have a quiet lunch, training in the arenas; he in hand to hand combat, she the art of kendo, return once more to a dinner with only the slight noise of chewing hanging in the air, before they retreated to their respective chambers.

The kingdom of Hearts had been progressing very well, the economy was stable, people were happy with the just laws, they were on fairly good terms with other kingdoms, but there had never been one thing that left the people's minds, be it those in the royal household, or a citizen watching the castle from afar.

They had never seen the King and Queen smiling at each other. Or do anything remotely subtle that could hint that they were indeed husband and wife, and not just partners in taking the wheel of the kingdom.

Ludwig, the King of Hearts, had always been a strict and disciplined man in his own right, always making sure things turn out well and perfectly. He had once been a threat to his people if they do not conform, but eventually, he loosened his iron fist over the years he took up office as ruler.

His marriage was arranged to the daughter of one of the generals of the Hearts Kingdom, Keiko Honda. Keiko was almost every bit as meticulous as he was, hardworking, dedicated and efficient. On the other hand, there was something about her, which Ludwig is a little worried about. Keiko never showed much emotion.

As a pair, both of them are really good in negotiating with each other on things related to work. Clashing perspectives were somehow able to lay themselves down on the table as bits and pieces from said opinions were pieced together to find a solution. There has yet to be seen of such unity between two individuals in a partnership.

Even though they were so in synchrony with each other in the conference room, there was a dry atmosphere whenever they were with each other, alone.

* * *

One fine afternoon, when singing bluebirds were serenading the air, Ludwig was having a lively conversation with his father Alaric Beilschmidt in the parlour. Alaric was a man nearing his fifties, but his figure was still robust and able to hold his own in a wrestling match. They were seated at the chaises and were served with delectable Strudels and other pastries with coffee on the side.

"So, how have you been so far?" Alaric regarded his son with a hint of concern.

"Ich bin gut, Vatti." was Ludwig's staple answer. Being a king was never easy. You have the fate and faith of the entire kingdom on your shoulders. That amount of pressure would make anybody break. But Ludwig was stronger than that. His family's vigorous training both physically and mentally paid off.

"It's nothing off the usual these days. The people have been pretty up on their feet with St. Valentine's Day coming, according to Feliciano. Bouquets from florists and chocolates started selling like hotcakes. I guess they seem to be very joyful, I am glad." The king ended this statement with his eyes closed.

Alaric, however was not entirely convinced. He looked at his son with a hint of worry in his eyes. "I should have made myself clear. How are things between you and Keiko?"

It was Ludwig's turn to look surprised. Why was his father enquiring about his wife? His family was his own business. Even so…it would still be a better option to tell than sugarcoat things. "Things are going fairly. What is it about her, Vater?"

The elder German shook his head and spoke. "Ludwig. For five years, I barely see you two sitting together in the same room, save for conferences and meals. I don't know if you would pay heed but people will start to question your marriage, sohn."

That remark was certainly getting out of hand. This made Ludwig stand up, as though he was prepared to shout, but managed to restrain his urge to a strained outcry. "Vater, I really must protest…"

Alaric studied his son's reaction and nodded. "I do agree I am at fault for having arranged for you to marry the girl. Nevertheless, what you are doing is that you are indeed succeeding in establishing a good communication with her over work related matters, but there is something you are missing. You may be treating her as a colleague, a business partner, and nothing else. I cannot say for sure that she would be treating you the same as you are to her, but in all respects, even the idea of physical contact seems like a taboo to both of you at the moment. You are both married, and contact is part and parcel of the wedding package."

The younger thought for a moment about what his father said. Keiko was indeed a wonderful partner, but he realized he had not actually tried to become closer to her in the romantic context. Keiko was told to have possessed a huge social bubble that anyone trying to get close to her would intimidate her.

"Vater, Keiko is a wonderful person. I couldn't ask for a better partner than she. Her parents have raised her flawlessly to be eligible as Queen." He slightly turned a tinge of pink at the words. His features then turned into a frown.

"However, Keiko is very guarded of her personal space. I respect that fully and surely I do not want to mean offense to her by being so…well…forward with my request." Of course, he had tried to approach her but was startled by her sudden shying at his advances. After an encounter with Keiko's father, Yoshinori Honda, only then he learnt that Keiko was very wary of people and approaches.

Nodding as he stroked his beard, Alaric nodded. "I will talk to Yoshinori if I have the time about this. On the other hand, be grateful that I am not Gilbert. That rascal is always up to things. Last I heard he was chased out of the Clubs Kingdom by Queen Erszebet with a sword. He must have said something about 'Just do it already!' which provoked her. Needless to say he is trying to get her and King Ivan to-"

"That's enough, Vater…." Ludwig suddenly interjected, his cheeks as scarlet as his cape. "Schiesse, that dummkopf..." He buried his face in annoyance of his brother's deeds, shaking his head.

A soft chuckle was present from the elder as he looked towards his son once more. "I wish you well, son for I must get going. Do take care of yourself, both of you." The elder German stood up as he walked to the door, in the same powerful stride that Ludwig himself sports.

Upon replying in kind, Ludwig sighed and rubbed his temples, trying to figure out what was it that his father wanted him to do. He walked to his chambers and started to prepare himself for the evening meal.

* * *

Taking a lively stroll down the castle gardens was the Jack, or Administrate of the Hearts Kingdom, Feliciano Vargas. The Vargas house had been serving as the Administrate for years, and it was now unto Feliciano's turn to resume the legacy after the death of his father, Romulus. Ditzy and flirty as he is, they did not hinder him from proving to be an indispensable asset to the King and Queen.

He stopped when he reached the training grounds, specially made for the nobles' use to spar should there be a need to fight. Behind the hedges, he could see Keiko training with her kendo instructor, Nakashima, in a red keikogi and hakama, unlike her usual royal garb. He couldn't help but admire the beautiful queen's prowess in battle. The way her short raven hair fanned around her hair like a halo as she dashed forward, the smooth yet silent swings she endeavoured with the bokken, and her footwork was fast yet firm in her stance. However, something else caught his eye.

There was a servant just a few feet in front of him. From afar, Feliciano noticed he had been eyeing the queen with admiration and a tinge of hunger. It was a common occurrence, servants envy their superiors for the gold and glamour, but that was never really the truth about them, was it?

Approaching the male servant, he cleared his throat and spoke in a cheery tone. "Excuse me, please get the King to be ready for dinner soon." he ordered. To which the servant was jarred from his admiring eyes and immediately bowed. "Yes, sir, right away!"

As he watched the servant scuttle away, he noticed that he looked back at the Queen once in mid-run. Is he trying to catch her eye? Or rope in her heart? If it was till the extent that servants were hopeful to thirst for the royals' attention like that, they either hoped for a raise in pay or a return for their attraction. They had noticed the passionless interactions between the King and Queen, and were hoping to take a chance on this predicament.

Hence, Feliciano had to do something about it. He had to let them know that servants should never mess with affairs of the royal household.


	2. Chapter II

Chapter 2

-Opportunities A-Passing-

As the evening drew by, Keiko Honda sat at her dressing table. Her lady in waiting, Mei Ling was brushing her damp hair and looking at the setting sun through the balcony doors lined with stained glass. The fading evening light bathed her in a reddish glow, akin to that of a heart.

Keiko was once more in her signature dark pink kimono. She had yet to put on her magenta outer coat, which was embroidered with the royal insignia of hearts. Her mother, Natsumi had it specially tailored for her before she ascended to become queen, for it was only customary and just for a queen to have a special suit of clothes. It was beautiful to say the least, and was the only living memory she had of her mother before her passing.

Mei Ling, or Mei for short, was the same height as Keiko, even though she was only around seventeen years of age to Keiko's twenty two. She was dressed in a blossom pink mandarin top with flowing sleeves, along with a white skirt pleated at the edges. In her hair was a peony flower pin with golden ornaments dangling down from it.

The queen took a look at her mother's picture in a frame on her dressing table. She was an almost mirror image of her—raven black hair, eyes like almonds, skin like powdered snow, a lithe frame, only difference was, Natsumi's hair swept the floor, Keiko's swept her shoulder blades.

"Your hair is so soft, Keiko-nee-sama…" Mei cooed as the hairbrush made its way smoothly down from Keiko's damp scalp to the roots. "But why is it so short?"

The Queen was silent. She had had been thinking about it when she was looking at her mother's picture. A woman's hair symbolized her womanhood. Her cutting off of her hair had been but a desperate act at the time.

"Maybe I feel that it gets in the way when I perform kendo." Keiko replied blandly. She was well aware that she was giving a white lie, but it would have to do. After all, this was one topic she was utmost sensitive about.

"Hahaha… that makes absolute sense! At least you do not have to deal with a heavy head when you move around, like Queen Victoria with that elaborate bun she adorns in her hair!"

The elder woman sighed and spoke. "Mei-chan, it is rude to speak of Victoria-sama like that." This being said, she and Victoria of Spades were very good friends. The latter was certainly more bold and outspoken, as well as a little on the quirky side, she is respected by all her people and has been the kingdom's longest ruling monarch up to present.

"I jest, I jest, Keiko-nee-chan." Mei's chuckles rang across the room, as she picked up an ornate hairpin with a golden chrysanthemum nestled on it, with pink cherry blossom petals stringed together and dripping down from it. Carefully, she placed it on the left side of Keiko's hair. "There we go, aren't you the most beautiful queen in all of the kingdoms!"

"Arigato, Mei-chan." Keiko smiled slightly in response to her cheerful lady in waiting. She stood up and picked up her haori, before wearing it, Mei helping her with the other sleeve.

"I think we are running a little late, are we not?" Mei asked innocently, while trying to mask a sly grin.

For someone who is normally having very strict adherence to time, at that remark, Keiko's eyes widened like saucers. "Surely you joke!" In haste, Keiko looked around for the clock she had on her table, only to find it missing. Looking towards Mei, Mei whistled innocuously, which drove Keiko to sport a stern look on her face.

"Mei Ling, may I have my clock back, please?" Keiko's arms were folded slightly as she waited for the Taiwanese girl to return it to her.

"You should learnt to take things easy, Keiko-nee-sama…you're starting to act like that husband of yours." Mei grumbled as she handed the clock over before moving aside as Keiko stood up.

"Whether I act like him, or otherwise, it is dependent on the situation at hand. Now we best hurry."

* * *

Ludwig was seated at the dining table, looking anxiously at the empty seat opposite of his. After Feliciano had left him alone, he was starting to feel anxious, as always when he was waiting for her, even though her punctuality goes unmatched, much like his. However, at times, he was early because he had nothing better to do and wanted to stay away from documents before the meal started. His thoughts start to build up in his mind.

How did Keiko see him as a whole? Did she see him as her duty? Or has she actually regarded him as a husband, and not just a colleague? He certainly saw her as his colleague on most occasions. But after what his father said, he started to count the times he actually saw her as a wife. The number he gathered? Several times. He had sometimes tried to spark a conversation that had nothing to do with work, but the topics often turned back to business once they ran out of things to talk about on a casual basis.

He heard the sound of doors opening and footsteps, immediately he stood up to who it was. Mei Ling entered first and bowed to Ludwig before saying "Your Majesty, Her Highness Queen Keiko has arrived." Keiko followed soon after, and approached him, maintaining a distance between them, before she too bowed. "Good evening, Ludwig-sama."

"Guten tag auch." The German bowed back as well, feeling a little awkward at the number of bows she must sport daily. Whilst he understood it was her culture, but he was starting to think she must have a really flexible spine to endure so many bows. But then again, he might be thinking too much.

A moment of silence took hold, until it was punctuated by Ludwig. "Ah, the food should be arriving sometime soon. Please be seated." In all attempts to cover up for his erratic behaviour, he cleared his throat and took a seat, Keiko the opposite of him. The royal butler arrived with the food and served them before leaving them to eat in peace.

Only the sounds of slight chewing and movement of cutlery were present in the silence that hung in the air. Once the plates were cleared, Keiko was sipping onto her steaming cup of tea, whilst Ludwig was watching the milk in the tea settle in his own cup.

The king of hearts studied her intently before he called her name. "Keiko?"

Said Japanese woman looked up from her tea. "Hai?"

Ludwig cleared his throat to break an imminent awkward pause between them, before he spoke up. "I…uhh…spoke to my father just some time ago today. He has been…quite concerned about our wellbeing."

As the Japanese sipped onto her tea, she nodded at his words. "I see. How is he faring himself?"

At her response, Ludwig froze for a moment. He certainly did not take her as quite the inquisitive type. But then again, Alaric was her father-in-law. It was only natural to inquire about their family members' health.

"He is doing well. He is still pretty robust." Ludwig chose the moment to say as much, for Keiko did not ask what Alaric inquired of their wellbeing.

Her eyelids lowered as she nodded in understanding, a slight smile across her otherwise stoic face. "I am glad to hear he is well."

_For a plus, _Ludwig thought to himself_, conversations seemed to be going smoothly, if I say so myself. _ However, Keiko's replies only stretch as much as from a two word reply to two sentences. Not much, but she could open up more, if they could speak about more casual things like this over a meal.

Satisfied with his drink, he waited for Keiko to finish her drink. It was an almost customary practice for him to escort her to her chambers before going to his own. Even though his wife was able to use a metre long sword, he was still uneasy and wanted to make sure she is safe. Seeing her as a Queen or wife, it does not matter. An instinctive act, he would say to himself.

The petite Japanese must have caught him staring, for her face had turned a slight tinge of pink, the colour of her outer coat. She tried to hide her face behind her sleeves as she finished her drink. Noticing her discomfort, Ludwig immediately averted his eyes and suddenly found the vase full of roses on the other end of the hall a spectacle to behold.

* * *

The walk back to Keiko's chambers was quiet, as usual. Ludwig had so much wanted to discuss about trying to make the feelings between them less stale, but he was at a loss on how to begin.

"Ludwig-sama." Keiko's voice broke him from his reverie, to which he turned to her with a "Ja?"

"Is something on your mind? Are you unwell?" Her brown eyes studied his with a hint of worry, straining her neck to do so.

She certainly has a sharp perception, Ludwig gave her credit for that. He stopped in his tracks and turned to face her.

"Keiko…I think we should get along better?" He inwardly cringed at how he worded his so called 'proposal', which further confused the usually perceptive Japanese woman.

"You mean…we try to become more agreeable with each other?" Keiko ventured carefully, trying not to cause any misunderstandings.

Somewhere in the supposedly silent halls, a shuffling noise was heard.

"I actually meant-" For that moment, Ludwig decided that the noise was more important, and lifted a finger to his lips as he cleared his throat. "I command you to show yourself, intruder. There is no need for games. "

That stern voice echoing through the halls was enough to reveal the source of the noise. It was the same servant that Feliciano had caught prying on the Queen earlier, as Ludwig had been informed. At the sight of the man, Keiko's eyes became wary.

"Your Majesty...and Lady Keiko. " he bowed slightly.

"Is it not past your curfew?" Ludwig's eyes was almost piercing into the other man's, as subconsciously, the king was standing in front of Keiko.

"My apologies, sire...I-I had some unfinished duties." The servant replied, casting a glance towards Keiko in hopes of any form of leniency.

"Sir, I highly advise you to go back to your duties. If you were thinking of watching out for me, you need not to." Keiko spoke up calmly, assessing him for any reactions.

Sure enough, the servant became flustered, and with a bow, he dashed away from them, away from his hopes of ever getting close to the queen. Gnashing his teeth inwardly, he knew he could not win against the king when it came to having the beautiful woman of a queen.

"Ludwig-sama, you may continue what you meant to say previously." Keiko broke the sudden silence.

"Well erm…" At a loss, the blond man willed his brain to kick in as fast as possible. "I was thinking if we could be more like…husband and wife, if you catch my meaning. But it is a little late now, and I understand you are tired. I think we should leave it at that, ja?"

Keiko processed his words. Well, they certainly have been husband and wife, for five years, in fact. But they certainly did not act the part. "I understand. Thank you for your concern, and I bid you good night also." She bowed her head towards him before entering her room.

Ludwig replied in kind to her as he made his way back to his chambers, which housed too much space for just one man. As he fiddled with changing into his bedclothes, he started to wonder how Keiko received the message he was trying to convey. He certainly hoped that she took it in a way he had meant it. Communications between them had often been strong, but when it came to matters like this, they were as helpless as can let be.


	3. Author's Note

Hey guys!

I just wanna say, thank you for the support, even though there are only two chapters out. And sorry if you were hoping for an update, but I would like some feed from you guys.

As such, I would like some suggestions on the story plot, as well as pairings you might like to see. However, I will let you know that I am keen mostly on hetero pairings (Canon and Nyotalia is perfectly fine by me as well.)

Please comment as to what you would like to suggest and I will try my best to work it out. ^^ Thank you.


	4. Chapter III

Author's Note: I'm sorry for the late update, but I am trying my best to come up with something worthwhile. ^^ I hope you enjoy, please help me if there are things I need to improve, thank you.

* * *

Chapter III

-Budding Ideas-

One thing Feliciano had thought to get done was to oversee the King's schedules for the day. However, it was interrupted by some shouts that sounded like arguing.

"No, we're going with this shade of pink! It's much softer and more tender colour to represent Valentine's Day!"

"Valentine's Day isn't just about sweet and tender love. There's also the passionate kind of love, you see?"

The voices were from Mei Ling, and Feliciano's brother, Lovino, as far as he could deduct. It seemed to originate from one of the rooms a few doors away from his quarters. As he got himself ready, he looked at the time. It was ten o'clock. The queen and king would have been attending a conference by then. Smiling at the thought of their punctuality, he decided to check out on what the ruckus was about.

"There's something about the factor of not clashing with the walls as well…"

"…whose idea was it to leave us with the colour pink anyways?!"

"Calm down, mi amigo. I'm sure this will resolve itself."

"It is in a week, how am I able to calm down?!"

Noting a Spanish phrase and a deeper voice making its way into the conversation, Feliciano deduced that Antonio, the chief military general of Hearts, was in there too. He slowly opened the door to where he figured they all were in, and found Mei Ling and Lovino looking like they had been quarreling over the colour of fabric to be used for the Valentine's Day Gala. The table they were arguing over was strewn with fabric of fifty shades of red and pink, a pair of scissors here, a roll of thread there. Mei Ling frowned a little, whereas Lovino's hands made their way to his head, the universal sign of sheer frustration.

"Ah, mi dispiace. Did I come at a bad timing?"

In the event that Lovino was on the verge of strangling someone, only if Antonio hadn't put both his hands on the Italian's shoulders, it was a bad time indeed. However, Mei Ling's earlier dissatisfaction had dissipated, and greeted Feliciano with a smile. "Good morning!"

Promptly choosing this moment to let the tension slide, Antonio waved gaily at the younger Italian. "Hola!" . On the other hand, Lovino merely muttered a "Ciao." before he shrugged the Spanish's hands off him.

"How are the preparations going?" Feliciano asked, cheerfully.

Looking at each other, Mei decided to speak up. "We are still discussing about the colour of the decorations in the main ballroom. We wanted a certain colour that could emulate feelings of love, regardless of the type."

"I suppose it works. " Feliciano tapped his chin, before turning to Antonio and Lovino. "As for other things?"

"Si! The music for that night, I have settled it with a collection of songs, varying in mood and tempo." Antonio enthusiastically replied. "And Lovino has been overseeing the food."

"All is well, as far as I am aware." Lovino continued Antonio's words as he strode over to the fabrics and started to rearrange them. Mei Ling started to help out as well.

"That's great to hear! I certainly hope that all goes to plan! Good job, everyone." Feliciano beamed at everyone, which made the others crack small smiles back at him. There was this nature to Feliciano and his contagious smiles.

"I guess I should send the letters to the other royals." Antonio countered with a smile of his own, before he went out of the room to deliver three envelopes to the mailing birds. Lovino, having mumbled something about "making sure he does not mess up…", trailed after the Spanish man.

Feliciano and Mei Ling looked at the departing duo, and then to each other. Mei Ling absentmindedly twirled her finger on the fabric on the table, whilst Feliciano turned back to the door to watch the remaining shadows by Antonio and Lovino fade away.

"So…um…would you like to go for a round to monitor the servants?" Mei Ling asked, in hopes of breaking the silence.

"Si, of course! And there is something I would like to discuss with you too." Feliciano replied, before leaving the door open for Mei Ling to go through first.

* * *

Once they were out in the hallways, they passed the servants who were flitting about, cleaning, bringing things about. Nearly each and everyone bowed at them as they passed by. Secretly reveling in the attention, they nodded back.

Walking into the library, Feliciano turned to Mei Ling. "Bella, may I ask you a question?"

Mei Ling looked back up at him curiously. "What is it?"

Lowering his voice to a whisper, he asked. "Have you seen anyone behaving strangely as of late?"

Thinking for a moment, Mei Ling shook her head. "No. But I recalled Keiko-nee-sama talking about a servant lurking around the corridors to her chamber last night."

That must be the same servant, he thought. Aloud, he responded, "I see. Just keep a lookout, alright? And also, may I see the Queen's schedules?"

The petite girl somewhat gathered an understanding towards his request, and fished out a scroll from within her large sleeves. Opening it, she scanned the paper before giving it to Feliciano.

"Hmm….it seems they both are free on Friday evening…"he mused before speaking up. "What does her Highness do during her free time?"

"Well, she reads sometimes, or meditates. Occasionally she walks with Pochi in the gardens. What about his Majesty?" Mei Ling's finger tapped her lip, in thought.

"He is often training, or sometimes walking with Blackie, Berlitz and Aster. What say you that we arrange for them to do something…well what couples do? I was thinking of arranging them to a kendo lesson." He paused in hopes of a response from Mei Ling before returning the scroll to her.

Feliciano then swore that he never saw a brighter smile in his life than Mei Ling's for this very moment.

"I was hoping that we could do that." Enthusiastically, Mei Ling nodded.

"That's settled, then." He grinned before they both exited the study to continue their rounds.

* * *

Further west in the Kingdom of Diamonds, the wealthiest kingdom among all four, King Francis was standing on the balcony, fiddling with a golden rose. He sighed a little as he twirled the rose in his hands.

"Love is but a splendid feeling. The rush of the heart when meeting for the first time, the smiles formed when a joke is shared between them, the tears falling when both are torn in turmoil… even we are unable to fathom what love does to us." With a smile, he tossed the golden rose petals into the air as he watched the kingdom from above. The people were about as busy as those in Hearts, preparing for Valentine's celebrations.

Just as he was drowned in his thoughts, a chirp bought his attention. Looking up, he saw a bird with an envelope in its mouth. There was the Hearts kingdom coat of arms on it. Stretching out a hand to let the bird rest, he took the letter from the bird and opened it. His eyes skimmed through the paper and glowed in delight.

"My, my…it seems that I might need to lend a hand in this matter." Chuckling, he went back into the castle, the letter still hanging from his hand.


	5. Author's Note II

I'm sorry it has been quite a long while for me to update. I have been rather busy as of late. I might consider discontinuing it. I am truly sorry, but I wouldn't want to end this off so abruptly as well. I hope you guys can understand… Thank you so much for your support. ^^


	6. Chapter IV

A/N: HEY GUYS I AM BACK!  
I apologise for the long, long wait. I was having a bit of a writer's block and had been busy with university life. But nevertheless, I hope this chapter makes things a little more worthwhile.

* * *

Chapter IV - Much Ado About Invitations

Francis strolled into the main parlour of the palace, closest to the vast balcony that he previously stood. There stood his lovely subjects. His queen, Elise Zwingli was busy reading and writing letters. Basch, the Jack of Diamonds was standing guard and busying himself with the window. Emma, Elise's lady in waiting, was helping the queen out with enveloping the letters.

"My lovely amies. I have come to bring you good news. We are invited to the Valentine's Gala at the Kingdom of Hearts~!" Francis announced merrily, with the invitation in his hand.

Emma and Elise's eyes lit up, as Basch merely snorted. "It's about time where he announced something like this."

"Oh cheer up, Basch. He surely means well. After all, even he needs some degree of romance in his schedule oriented life. Also, I know another someone who needs some l'amour in his life." Emma trilled in mischief, sending a subtle wink towards the King's direction, who also winked back in equal subtlety.

Those words were enough to break Basch and his usual composed self. His usual pale skin tone turned a couple of shades redder than expected. "W-What? I beg your pardon?!"

"Oh Bruder, how adorable!" Elise chuckled softly, as she shook her head.

* * *

"From the kingdom of Hearts?"

Alfred and Victoria, the royalty of Spades, were sitting side by side in the throne room, as they studied the contents of the envelope sent by the Hearts Kingdom.

"I honestly didn't expect them to be organizing something so….well…open!" Victoria read through the letter, her forest green eyes unusually wide.

"They have Feliciano. Who else could have thought of something so romantic?" The king chortled in response.

"I hope you two are not going to let me clean up after your half-baked ruling when you both are away!" barked Yao, who was standing at the side of the thrones as he toyed with the abacus in his hand.

"Oh nonsense, Yao. We're sending _you_ there!" cheerily, Alfred pointed to Yao with a wide grin.

The older Jack took three seconds to recover from that very statement, with his pupils dilated and jaw agape. Covering his mouth with his flowy sleeves, he cleared his throat to regain composure. "Excuse me?"

"Indeed," came Victoria's reply, a rare smile across her features. "We appreciate your hard work for covering for us when we are away for royal business trips and so forth. As a reward, we will let you attend the Valentine's Day Gala on our behalf. Surely you need to spend a pleasant night out with your wife, no?" And an opportunity to escape the prying eyes of a certain French king, she mused inwardly. While she valued her long term complicated friendship with Francis, she was earnest about having Yao to attend the ball on their behalf. Sure, she might disappoint her fellow queens like Keiko, Erszebet and Elise, but they might understand it was probably for the greater good. Yao needed a break more than anyone else in the kingdom combined.

"…I will consider your options. Thank you, Your Majesty." Yao bowed his head slightly.

"Ever so courteous, aren't you, Yao?" Alfred spoke, with a smirk.

"Of course, manners are most prudent when you are now in the royal household. Surely we didn't neglect to tell you that?"

"Only every other time I did something wrong." Alfred rolled his eyes at the notion.

"Stop your eye rolling and face us this instant!"

"Alright, I get it!" Alfred smiled to himself. Yao and Victoria were always fighting, but when there was one thing they had in common, it was their emphasis on proper conduct and treating him like a child.

* * *

"Oh, this would be very enjoyable indeed!" cried a green eyed brunette of a Queen of Clubs in joy, dressed in green and black silk, lined with silver armour.

"Da, it is so." Came a reply from a tall man with silver hair and draped in an emerald coat with lime green fur linings at its cuffs. The figure's violet eyes glimmered with excitement. For this was the King of Clubs kingdom, Ivan Braginski, a somewhat harsh ruler of his kingdom, but thus far all was peaceful. "We should make preparations right away."

"Right away." A voice, tinted with a German accent responded, as another violet eyed man walked out of the room to get things ready. Unlike the previous violet eyed man, his hair was a rich oak brown, and he sported a pair of silver rimmed spectacles. The Jack of Clubs, was ever putting himself in a regal air, even more so than King Ivan himself at times.

"Oh, Roderich, do not be so stiff." The queen chuckled as she followed the departing Roderich. "I hardly think Gilbert would be around to spoil the day. For it is his brother's special gala that day."

"Erszebet, did you think I was concerned about that albino ruffian?" Roderich, seemed to grow a shade of slight annoyance at the mention of his name, to which Erszebet, the queen waved a dismissive hand.

"Ah, speaking of which, he had come by a few moments ago." The silver haired man, who had been silent for a while, spoke up. "Needless to say, he should not have."

A silence befell the two brunettes, as they looked at the king.

"I sent him back to the Hearts. As for the last time, you created quite a spectacle by chasing him out of the palace, Erszebet." Ivan smiled almost mischievously at the queen, who looked away as she inwardly cringed. Sure, As King and Queen, they had to at least consummate their marriage. But Gilbert had to publicly shame her by asking her and Ivan to "get it on" already.

"No matter, he won't be an interruption this time. I am sure of it." Regaining her queenly composure, Erszebet reassured the King and the Jack, before they entered their dining hall for mealtime.

* * *

"If only you could talk to me…" Ludwig looked down at his dogs; Blackie the German shepherd, Berlitz the Doberman and Aster the golden retriever. All three of them were wagging their tails as they scampered around him as he trudged down the arched pathway of the castle gardens. It was Feliciano's idea that Ludwig spent some time with his dogs, for they seemed to be whining for their master's company one fine day.

Blackie was sniffing around on the ground, whilst Berlitz's beady eyes darted around the area, as though watching out for something. Aster on the other hand was yapping excitedly and butted his head into Ludwig's calves every so often.

"Aster, stop that…" Half amused, half annoyed, he gave the mischievous retriever a pat on the head before they continued their walk.

Occasionally calling Aster and Blackie, who had the habit of running astray from the path, the walk was mostly silent. A silence that was all too familiar for him. As he made his way down the path, he noticed that he had reached the sparring area, and spotted a very familiar figure alone there…


	7. Chapter V

Standing and looking around the greenery amidst the pavements was an albino man garbed in black, a tad scrawnier than Ludwig himself, but had the same gait and accent of the King's. Aster and Blackie growled at the stranger, who was somewhat unfazed.

"Guten tag1, Lud." greeted the man with his signature grin.

Ludwig was at a loss for words for a moment, before realizing that this man here was none other than…

"Gilbert, what are you doing here?" Ludwig whispered in surprise. "There had not been any word of you entering the palace."

"Oh, long story behind that, brother. You see…"

A few days ago back at the Clubs Kingdom, Gilbert was happily strolling around the palace gardens. As the Joker in the world of Cardverse, he possessed some magical skills, one of which allowed him to remain invisible for a period of time.

His goal at said moment was to just annoy Erszebet. After all, it had been a long time since he had last seen her, and he missed playing around with her, just like when they were children.

However, his hopes and dreams have crashed once he was now face to face with a giant wraith of a pale blond man, adorned in emerald robes and white fur, along with a pair of intimidating amethyst eyes.

"Привет2, Joker." He greeted with his heavily Russian accented voice.

"Uhh..h-hallo there!" Gilbert found himself shaking despite the fact he was sure that he was invisible. Or was he…

"You've caused my queen enough distress, and I do believe, you should, like all dolls, be placed back on the shelf where you belong." The menacing look on the sovereign's face, even with his eyes closed, was a sign that things were going downhill. At full speed with no brakes.

"Ahahah…I'll come by next time, see you around!" Gilbert piped, before making a beeline for the nearest exit.

"Not so fast, Beilschmidt." Ivan intoned, as he began to mutter some incantations, surrounding the Joker in an ominous purple light, coming from the golden scepter he carries around.

Shrouded in the magical light and fear, Gilbert tried to fight it off by using his own red bursts of magic, but to no avail. "What are you doing? Let me go!"

"I'm giving you a ride home. Free of charge. You won't be heading anywhere else for a while." A smile crept across his face as he opened his now glowing eyes, and uttered the final words Gilbert heard before he was transported away. "До свидания."3

The purple light washed over Gilbert as he was warped into a portal in thin air while screaming, before said portal closed itself, the remnants of magic returning to his scepter.

Somewhat glad with his job, Ivan took a trek back to his quarters, albeit slowly, for the spell he had casted was very taxing on his health, and only Kings were able to use them. His grip on his staff became tighter, as though it was the only thing that could support his large tired frame.

"Brother!" Ivan heard a cry from nearby bushes. Ivan turned to greet a girl of similar features, also adorned in dark green. On her thigh were pockets to store daggers. The girl's eyes were once wary for other strangers, but softened as soon as she reunited with him.

"Natalya." Ivan replied with a smile. "Everything is fine now, don't worry."

Natalya frowned when she saw that Ivan was moving rather slowly. "Let's get you to rest, Brother." She hooked an arm around his, as they made their way back to the quarters.

"So, King Ivan actually used the Restricting spell on you? You've gone too far, brother." Ludwig shook his head after hearing Gilbert's account on his current predicament.

"Not really. As Joker I have the ability to roam across all kingdoms at will, without having to go through the main gates. King Ivan's spell was to prevent me from doing anymore roaming and remain in Hearts for a week. Don't worry. After a week, I won't be a pain in your asses for the time being." Despite being subject to house arrest, Gilbert was thoroughly delighted, that he was able to mess around with his brother again.

"Very well, I had better vacate a room for you. Let's go." Ludwig stood up and led his dogs and Gilbert back into the palace building. The sun was slowly descending and the day was ending soon.

The walk back was quiet, and Ludwig had a few concerns on his mind. Do Keiko and Feliciano know this? He kept mum as he arranged a guest room in the palace. "Just…keep your control when you're here. They may tolerate you being around here, but I won't hesitate to use that spell myself." After Gilbert had settled in his new abode, Ludwig left him there as he went to get himself ready for dinner. After what he heard from Alaric about Gilbert's behavior, he was pretty sure letting Gilbert lodge in his place would have a similar situation. In a way, it was made worse as Keiko was very guarded of her self-esteem and her personal space, that she might not take Gilbert's brash words too well. He had better give her a fair warning.

Ludwig made his way back into the halls and he happened to pass by Keiko, who was cradling her Shiba Inu puppy in her hands. Both parties stopped wherever they were.

"Oh, hallo, Keiko."

"Likewise, Ludwig."

"Erm, well. I think I ought to tell you I have a guest over. He'll be staying for a week or so."

Keiko studied him, mildly curious. "And who may that be?"

Ludwig replied, albeit hesitant. "My brother, Gilbert. He…had gotten into trouble with the King of Clubs, as a result King Ivan has done the restriction spell on him. Now he has no way to get out of this kingdom's boundaries for at least a week until the spell wears off."

Keiko nodded knowingly. "I see. I hope he will be hospitable here. I will make sure of that."

The king smiled to himself. She was very considerate, polite, and the perfect demure lady. Part of him realized why he had admitted to his father that Keiko was a charming young lady indeed.

However, his thoughts became slightly sour as he thought of how Gilbert might make Keiko uncomfortable. Fortunately, one of Gilbert's close friends, Antonio the military general of Hearts, was there, and that Gilbert was also acquainted with the Jack Feliciano and his brother Lovino. With the upcoming Valentine's Day Gala, he hoped Gilbert could be a help rather than a hindrance.

Author's note:

Sorry for the long delay! I had been swamped over by campus work and now I have some free time and inspiration to continue this story, hope you guys enjoy~!

Language: German; Translation: Good day.

Language: Russian; Transliteration: "Privet"; Translation: Hello.

Language: Russian; Transliteration: "Do svidaniya"; Translation: Goodbye


	8. Author's Note III

Hello everyone!

I am truly aware that I will be disappointing many people with my message coming up next. But due to a lot happening in my life and being busy for studying abroad, I somewhat am losing my muse and inspiration to continue this fanfiction. I am truly, truly sorry to those who are looking forward to reading more of my fanfiction. I might consider discontinuing this story altogether if I am unable to uphold my responsibility of uploading now and then.

Nevertheless, I would really love to thank each and every one who has either followed, favourited or left reviews on this story. Your support meant a lot to me, and I am all the more sorry for disappointing you. I would hope to see if I have time in the future. Who knows, I might end up rewriting this whole story altogether?

In conclusion, I apologise for making this seemingly selfish decision, but I also hope you guys understand, and I indeed thank you once, twice and thrice more for your support.


End file.
